The present invention relates to passenger seating and in particular to passenger seating in military fixed wing aircraft and helicopters.
The ability to move quickly to locations all over the Earth is of great military importance. Generally, movement over long distances will be via fixed wing aircraft, and local deployments will be via helicopter. Seats providing safety and light weight are very important. The seat further preferably folds or collapses against the interior of the aircraft fuselage to allow loading of large cargo items.
Various troop seats are know for aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,817 for “Foldable Seat,” describes a seat suitable for use in an aircraft, with crisscross webbing providing support surfaces. Unfortunately, the openings in the crisscross pattern allow the various items carried by soldiers to become caught, and in an emergency, could create a dangerous situation. The seats of the '817 patent further include protruding seat frame elements (i.e., protuberances) which may further create a likelihood of catching on gear or clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,076 for “Troopship Type Airplane Seat Structure,” describes folding seats having crisscross webbing for support. Unfortunately, the seats of the '076 patent also have the drawbacks of the '817 patent.